Love's Side Affect's
by hunter-n-quinn235
Summary: hunter & quinn 1 human maybe  1 vampire maybe . how will they deal with not being able to really be with them? and how far will they go to do just that? alot of twists and turns await for them! storys better then the summary pplz R
1. Chapter 1

Hunter POV.

* * *

In the car listening to Avril Lavigne "Everybody hurts." Is honestly pretty calming. Even though it's actually kinda sad but still a great song. I pull into the drakes drive way and put the car in park. Of course right when I get out I smell mushrooms. I grab the stake from my one of my boots. Mushrooms mean hel-blar which are horrible vampires with a full set of needle sharp teeth, there skin is blue which no one knows exactly why but theirs not exactly one that would allow someone to test them. All vampires are super strong, fast and have amazing hearing and sight.

Since I am a Helios Ra student I have been trained since I was old enough to walk so one hel-blar wouldn't bother me and it doesn't. I heard movement in the bushes then I was surrounded by them there was about 15 of them and 1 of me.

"what do you think? Take or eat?" one of them asks.

"I say we mess with her." Another one says smiling.

"I'll beat your ass before I let you taste me." I spat at them. I knew it was only a matter of time until Quinn and his family heard my heartbeat.

He smiles "I don't think that's much of a possibility for you is it?"

"um yeah it is." I smile back just as a stake goes right through his heart and he turns to dust. My smile turns to a grin as I see Helena, Liam, Quinn, Logan, Isabeau, Kieran the rest of them except Solange and Lucy. While there distracted I roundhouse kick straight into a hel-blars gut then turn and stake another one right behind me. And that's when everyone springs into action. Helena who is practically a ninja seeing that she's a vampire and knows how to beat some ones ass without a flick of her finger is taking on 3 all at one time whereas the rest are having trouble with 1. Except Quinn thinks this is so much fun is laughing while he stakes anything that comes to close to him.

The hel-blar are coming at me from every angle. You see the hunger in their eyes as they come towards me. I knew not to run because that just clicks the hunter in them and makes them want to chase you even more. I had no more stakes because I didn't expect to be ambushed right when I got to the drakes. What was I thinking?

They kept moving closer the only protection that I got was Isabeau who a hound (long story tell you later.)

"hunter!" Isabeau passed me a sword right after punching a vamp. Then stabbing him right through the heart. I swung and sliced its head off. Know they were pissed and used there vampire speed so to me and Kieran they are just a bunch of colors.

"shit." I cursed as one of them nearly broke his arm. Again. I found a stake on the ground next to me and threw it at a vampire nearly about to cut Liam (Quinn's dad.) throat out. He shot a grateful look my way before going back to fighting with his hel-blar. I looked around to see Quinn dealing with 3 hel-blars and as usual he's having fun. Until he gets killed. I run to his side and back flip to his side. "Damn it Quinn! Will you ever figure out that this isn't fun?" I said as I stab another hel-blar and he goes to ashes.

He grins and say. "never." I groan and stab another as he just plays with the hel-blar who is getting really pissed . Quinn obviously doesn't care. Until the hel-blar gets tired of it turns to me one second he's just smiling at me and next he's behind h holding a knife to my throat. That got Quinn to stop and growl. "one more move and she dies." The hel-blar says. The rest of the drakes stop what they're doing and look at the hel-blar with hate and rage in their eyes. Quinn just stares at him with concern for me and hate for him.

"QUINN! Just stake his sorry ass." I say when no one moves.

"no." Is all he says.

"and why not." I ask.

He looks at me like I'm and idiot then says. "because he'll kill you."

"So? Just grab a stake a push it through his fucking heart!" I bark at him. the hel-blar pulls the knife harder on me. I wince. When I'm sure that Quinn's not going to do anything I groan then grab his arm and flip him right over. Than grab his stake and dust him. everyone else did the same and we were finally alone. I turn to look at Quinn whose face was blank.

"what the hell Quinn? Why didn't you just stake him right then and there?" I say as a rub dust off my clothes.

"because I wasn't just going to let him kill you!" I he shot back.

"thank you. But I don't care! Just kill him I can handle myself."

He snorted. "yeah I can tell."

I roll my eyes and say "whatever." Then I turn to everyone else who was staring at us. "um hi." I say with an innocent smile. They start to laugh and Isabeau runs over and gives he a hug. So does Logan but the rest I didn't really know. They all went inside except Quinn.

"I feel like home already. I loved the welcoming committee." I said to him with a wink. It's summer vacation, and my grandfather has kicked me out because I was dating Quinn so I had no place to go until he said that I could stay at his place. He sighed and walked to me.

"glad you liked it. But it's never going to happen again."

I raised an eyebrow "do you even know me?"

"yes I do. And that's what scares me." he said laughing.

"wow. I scare the great Quinn Drake! Damn I'm good." I said leaning against the car I pull Quinn toward me and kiss him. His mouth was like ice-cream against my lips. Cold and delicious, he raped his arms around my waist holding me tight against him. his tongue touched mine lightly then it grew deeper. I hooked my fingers into the waist band of his boxers and he moaned. I pulled away and opened my car door.

"come on! I haven't seen you in a week and that's all I get?" he whined.

I shot him a glare then said "maybe you'll get more. It just depends on which room I get." I winked at him. he grinned mischievously. I rolled my eyes then said "I was kidding."

"I wasn't" he said then I tossed him my bag which I have to admit it didn't have much but he stumbled a little bit. I guess I threw it to hard.

We turned towards the house only for me to be trampled by Lucy. "OMG! Hunter! I missed you! It's going to be so much fun! Like a big sleep over!" lucy started babbling like always.

"I like it already." Quinn said smirking. I rolled my eyes but couldn't stop the grin that came with it. Never as a kid have I had a real sleepover. I have always home schooled from my grandpa or at helios-rah so I guess you could call having a roommate like a sleepover but I never thought of it like that.

"sorry Quinn but you're going to have to miss the pillow fight." Lucy said rolling her eyes. Isabeau laughed, logan came and put his arm over her shoulders.

"so hunter you're going to be staying in the extra guest room next to mine and Quinn's. So don't get any ideas cause I will be right next door!" this time I rolled my eyes and Quinn laughed.

"what about Isabeau?"

"oh she stays with logan in his room. Since she's already a vampire there's no temptation of blood." Lucy answered looking sad because her and Nicholas can't really be together.

"I turned to isabeau and pursed my lips then said "well that must… fun." With my eyebrow raised lucy smirked.

They blushed-if a vampire could blush- then logan said "don't act like you two are so innocent I know for a fact that you and Quinn make out every chance you get." Lucy laughed then he added "you too! Don't think I didn't hear your heart speed up when you and Nicholas were alone." Lucy's face went red I just shrugged.

"well just for that me and hunter are going to take isabeau." Lucy stuck out her tongue then grabbed us. Dragging us down the hall I say "hold on one sec." I run to Quinn and take my bag back then say. "don't you looking at what I have in here some aren't so PG." I wink and smirk as he stares wide eyed at me. I was at the end of the hall when I hear logan say "hot." And Quinn growl.

Lucy brings me to her room after isabeau decides to go back to the caves. But anyways I walk into her room and its very …girly being an understatement. Pink walls, bed spread, dresser, couch with fluffy rainbow colored pillows. Lucy saw my reaction and frowned "I know it's girly but I hey that just me." She shrugged and then sat down on her bed and patted the bed motioning me to sit.

"how long have you and Nicholas known each other?" I ask.

"since we were kids. We always used to drive each other crazy. I mean we still do but I love him now. You probably understand what I mean right? You love Quinn don't you?"

I squirmed uncomfortably "well no but I'm only 18. I have the rest of my life to figure it out. Why try now you know? It's not like I'm going to be with Quinn forever."

"then why try? If you know that it's not going to last."

I sighed. "everyone has a boyfriend were they know it's not gona last but you still do it anyways. I guess this is just that."

"so you don't want to be with Quinn forever. You don't think that you guys have a shot."

"well we could. But Quinn's just not that kinda guy. Yea he's sweet-when he wants to be- sometimes I just can't see us like that."

"but you like him like a lot?"

I smile then say "yeah, yeah I do."

"you don't believe in love do you?"

"you want me to tell you the truth?" she nodded "no I honestly don't."

"why? Haven't you ever seen someone in love before?"

"I thought I did once" she looked confused so I elaborated "my parents. They died fighting vampires. Not that I hold anything on the drakes for being vampires or anything. They loved each other so much –or so I thought- but then they started fighting and eventually they got divorced and my dad went on a suicide mission then my mom got ambushed at the school."

"how old were you?" lucy whispered.

"5. Since then my grandpa took me in."

"oh. I'm so sorry."

"it's ok. It was a long time ago. Anyways where's solange?"

"she's in the shed making pots."

"she makes pots?"

"yeah it's kind of her .. hobby."

"mhmm. So what's your hobby?"

"shopping." She winked. Then added and yours?"

"besides hunting vampires?" we both laughed. "well I love a good shopping trip but mostly just kicking ass." This time I winked.

Chapter 2

Quinn POV.

Me and logan were listening the whole time thinking we were going to hear giggling and boy talk but instead I heard something I'm not sure I wanted to hear.

"how do you feel about that, bro?" logan said once they were done talking about hunter and onto shopping and stuff.

"honestly, I'm not sure."

"what are you going to do about it? Like seriously man how do you feel about her?"

"I don't know! Every things just so complicated! Ugh! Now I sound like a girl."

"ok dude, we all know you're really into hunter. But you need to make the decision. Either you stay with her but by what I heard her saying it won't be that long. Or you could break up with her which again she said you guys are going to do some day but by the way that you look at her- I can tell you really like her and she does the same with you- I'm not sure you would be able to do that. So there's also another choice. You turn her."

I looked at him wide eyed was he joking! "she's a helios-ra for god's sake! Do you think she would really do that!"

"well that tells me something."

"what?"

"that you care enough to at least be thinking it."

"Well of course I care but still! Damn " I laughed hollowly "Nicholas must be going crazy. I thought I had it hard."

"with what your life was the easiest, You hit on girls drink blood and sleep! But now you care about someone that doesn't make it hard. It makes life worth living." Logan smiled then added "you know your never gona live this down right?"

I sighed "yep."

He laughed and we walked down stairs and right when I sat down Connor started cracking up. Me and Connor are twins so being as were both vampire's we have a connection so he practically knows everything I do.

"shut up." I growl.

"no let's hear it Conner." Nicholas says.

"dude." Wipes the tears from his face while saying that to me. "I they did tell love was going to bite you in the ass. And from what I know its biting hard."

I growl "I don't love her." I say half heartedly

"oh sure." Conner says everyone else was laughing and holding their sides.

"dude come on we've been there. Well some of us has." Nicholas motioned to him, logan and connor who was with christabel.

"whatever. When did life get so hard?"

"since you started actually committing instead of picking up girls left and right."

"I guess. Whatever." Just then lucy walks in with solange. "hey lucy."

"hey guys. Me and solange are going to watch something. "Wana join?" We all shrugged or nodded. "kay."

"love on the run?" lucy asks they all groan "guess not."

It took about 10 minutes until they finally agreed on something. Well mostly the girls were tired and decided to put on _buffy the vampire slayer. _Ha! How ironic.

Half way into it hunter comes in with only one of those workout sports bras and short shorts. I like it. At first we didn't notice her coming in at first we thought she was crazy when she burst out laughing until we remembered what we were watching and then we joined her laughing.

She shook her head "I thought you guys were different." Every one of my brothers noticed what she was wearing and whistled I growled and lucy practically hissed and punched nicholas in the chest. She rolled her eyes and started to walk away. Until solange asked "where are you going dressed like that? I'm pretty sure it's not the mall."

She laughed then said "to train what else would I be doing at 1 in the morning?" she acted like this was all normal. Which to her it was but to them, nope.

Solange looked so confused but instead lucy talked (big shock)

"yeah about that what are you doing up? Your human?"

She laughed "thanks for noticing and by the way so are you. But in helios-ra we work on vampire time since you know sunlight" she smiled god I loved that smile and she looked really damn sexy in her little uniform.

"ohhh that must come in handy."

"yeah I guess. Hey you wana train with me?"

She brightened at that then squealed getting up and jumping up and down shouting "YES! YES!"

"alright what about you solange?"

"awesome! I can't wait to beat your asses!" solange said to us.

"will there be hair pulling?" hunter shook her head. "damn. Well I'm coming anyways."

"me too." Nicholas says then all my brothers get up.

"wait a minute. All of you are coming?" hunter says

We all nodded "um yeah there's nothing really to see." She adds.

"oh I beg to differ." I say looking at her outfit again.

"mhmm." She pursed her lips "may I ask why?"

"because what if you attacked by hel-blar?"

"then I got a stakes."

"where?" I ask.

She pats her thigh and says "right here. Plus I'm going out to my car to get some more for practice shots."

"ok first hot. And second were still coming with." Marcus says.

"ok first just because your letting me stay here doesn't mean I won't go lucy on you and break your nose for looking at me like that. And second you guys are not coming because Quinn already told me about lucy's almost little incident with marcus last time so no." damn she had a point.

We all backed down even marcus looked a little scared at her threat. I would be too.

She smirked and lucy just stared wide eyed at the win. "come on. Oh and guys you should be scared because soon every girl in this house will be able to beat your ass." She winked at me then left. I laughed they whistled.

"why Quinn? It's always Quinn! Damn she's hot did you see those shorts?" sebastion say. And he never says anything. I growl. Then he adds "oh come on you can't say you weren't thinking the same thing!"

"oh I definitely was but she's my girlfriend I'm allowed to."

"whatever dude she's hot. No wonder you're in love with her."

"will you stop with that."

He smirks at me "never."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm still new at this so I'm sorry if it's not great but I hope you like it I just love the drakes chronicles. But still I do not own them so yeah enjoy **

LUCY POV

Damn! Hunter is good and when I say good I mean _really _good she can do almost everything. I swear no wonder all the guys are scared of her I would be to but she's my friend and I'm hers so I am pretty sure that I'm safe from a stake + I am not a vampire.

"so you practice every day? Like for how long?" I ask still trying to get my breath back and sweating like crazy and so far it's only been 15 minutes. But we did like 2 miles so I have the right. Her and solange look like daisy's not even a drip of sweat. It takes a lot to make a vampire to sweat and 2 miles obviously wasn't enough.

"about an hour or two a day. Why?"

"well first of all you're not sweating and second doesn't it get annoying having to do it each day?"

She shrugged shooting the last one then starting to gather them. "I'm used to it. I guess it's like eating for me I don't do it, I die. I don't practice a vampire kills me. Not the best analogy but it's partly true."

"ohhh but seriously when am I going to be able to kick ass?"

She smiled and said "well first I already know you have good aim and you're pretty strong. So were just going to focus on self-defense. So you can also kick ass."

"YAY! Nicholas won't be able to lock me in the closet again! and if he tries I can kick his sexy ass myself. He better watch out." I smiled. She spent about 3 hours of teaching me how to flip someone, the best and most vulnerable place to kick (besides the crotch.) then we worked on strength, how to stake if I ever have to and where to hide my stakes.

We walked back I was practically dripping with sweat hunter too but not as much. I walked up to my room and took a long hot shower it felt _really _good but they always do. Dried off and put on clothes and my jewelry then walked down stairs to get something to eat Quinn and hunter were in the sitting room. Hunter was on top of Quinn making out.

"get a room." I say. Sitting down next to them to watch TV. Quinn laughed and hunter sat up and sighed.

"come on hunter. We can get a room don't let lucy spoil the fun." Quinn teased.

"too bad. I'm done for today."

"thanks a lot lucy." Quinn whines.

"ha ha pay backs a bitch." I winked at him.

"oh by the way lucy." Hunter got up went to the kitchen and came back with ice packs. I must of looked confused cause then she says. "it's an ice pack because hunny you're going to be so sore tomorrow." This time she winked then went up to her room. Quinn followed.

I watched TV for about an hour until nicholas came in without a shirt on. Damn he is so freakin sexy. He comes and sits down next to me raps his arms around my waist and kisses me it was sort of a peck but I grabbed him and pulled him back to me. Then it grew deeper our tongues touched and it was like magic how good it felt. But he pulled back way to soon. And sighed.

"you're heart beats getting too fast."

I groan then plop back down on the couch. "Stupid heart."

"hey it did nothing to you except keep you alive. So be grateful." He teased

"whatever. I still don't like how it stops us from really making out."

"how do you think I feel? I can hardly be by you without wanting to grab you and kiss you."

"ok now your sounding like those old men who want more from their wives." I winked at him and smiled.

"I do not!"

"uh yeah you do."

"do not."

"do so."

"do not!"

"do so!" I screamed.

"ok ok! You win. Chill out before you burst my ear drums." He held his hands to his ears.

I roll my eyes. "oh by the way you should watch out."

"for what?" he asks.

"I can beat your ass whenever I want. So I don't only need to break your nose. I can do other things, sweety."

He smiled mischievously "oh I know you can." He kissed me again but only a 10 second make-out. He yawned. "come on lets go to bed."

We got up and walked up to my room. He was ready to go to his room but I stopped him and said "stay with me."

"I can't lucy."

"can't or won't?"

"come on lucy you know that I want to be with you."

"then just be with me!"

"lucy can we not do this today?"

"we damn well will do this today! Its only one night! You can even put some blood in here."

"ok." He said reluctantly knowing I wouldn't give up.

I took off all my jewelry then came next to him on my bed. He raped his arms around my waist. I snuggled into him; he kissed my forehead then fell asleep. God I love this boy, and he loves me too. That's all I need. Him and me together. This right here is one of my most treasured moments I will never let this go. Being in his arms forever and always.

"I love you." I whispered. Then drifted off to sleep I his arms.

-7 hours later-

I wake up with Nicholas practically unconscious. I had to literally wrench his arms off of me and put them at his sides he didn't even notice. I walked down stairs and found hunter in the kitchen with her back turned to me.

"hey." I say. She jumped and dropped the. Letter? In front of her I picked it up.

"no!" she ran to get to me. But I blocked her and tried to read as much as I could. Whoever wrote it had pretty bad hand writing.

dear hunter,

I know it's been a long time since we last have seen each other but I just need you to know that I'm still in love with you. And always will be. I know you loved me too so please meet me at the park that we first met at. I think you still know the one but if you don't remember I'll write the address on the bottom. Hunter I will have you back no matter what it takes, don't think that I will stop trying because you know me to damn well to think that.

See you then. I love you.

-Chris

"what the hell hunter?" I scream. "what are you thinking? Were you going to break quinn's heart and run off with this chris guy?" I was still screaming it looked like she was about to say something but I kept going "and what the hell was he talking about you guys being in love? You said you don't believe in love?"

"I…" she didn't get time to answer because practically all the drake brothers came in even Quinn and solange. Probably because I was screaming.

"what the hell is going on?" Nicholas barked.

"my question exactly." All the brothers looked confused so I held up the note. Hunter closed her eyes bowed her head in shame waiting for something bad to happen or them to read the note. She knew that if she took it now they would only want to see it more or get suspicious. They just looked at the note. Then solange says "So it's probably one of the many stalkers."

Hunter looked up and she relaxed a little. I didn't like that she was relaxed if she's is going to break quinn's heart then she doesn't get to be happy or relaxed. It's mean but quinn's like a brother to me.

"it's not for solange. It's actually for hunter." She sent me a pleading look. I ignored it the brothers were waiting for me to go on but I just handed them the note. Hunter stood hopelessly to the side. They read the note all scrunched up trying to get a better view. Their faces went blank when they finished. Hunter looked in horror.

"what the hell is this?" Quinn yelled. Damn she's gona get it hard.

"Quinn it's really nothing." She pleaded.

"yeah really nothing." I say Nicholas looked at me speechless.

"Quinn really it isn't anything! Just a person nothing else!" she said.

Quinn stormed. Hunter tried to go after him but Marcus wouldn't let her.

"first you're going to tell us." I say.

He walks her into the sitting room and onto the couch. She sighs then says. "it was in the park. We would hang out ever since we met that one night when I was jogging. When he finally got up the courage to ask me out I said yes. We dated and he became obsessed. I couldn't do anything without him knowing. Then one day I had enough of it and broke up with him. he said that he was in love with me and wanted me back. When I didn't take him back he started sending me death threats. I was out one night with friend. He started trying to… get with me. When I rejected him he slapped me in the face then pulled a gun." I stared horrified. "he had it pointed at me saying things like 'you will take me back' or 'you broke my heart and now I'm going to shoot yours'. The police tried to get to him but he shot already and got me. Luckily it was in the leg but he got jail for 5 years. And now apparently he's back."

"so you haven't seen him ever since?" connor asks his face was cold.

"no. not since that night."

"and now he's out of jail? And wants to meet with you again? are you going to go?"

"I wasn't planning to. And yes he's out of jail."

"I'm sorry hunter we didn't know." Connor says his face full of pity.

"no it's ok you have the right to know."

"what was he talking about you loving him too?" I ask not fully convinced.

"I honestly don't know. He's crazy!" she looked me right In the eyes and said it.

I jumped up and hugged her "I'm so so so so so so sorry!"

"it's ok lucy. But if you guys don't mind I'm going to my room." They nodded and she got up then walked out of the room. They sighed and looked at me.

"what!" I asked.

Hey sorry it's not great but I tried to get some action in but I hope you liked it anyways! thank you to the people who reviewed it really meant a lot to me!


	3. Chapter 3

Hunter POV.

Omg! Chris is back? When the hell did this happen? I walked up to my room. And look out the window. Its pitch black outside so I grab a stake to defend myself if need be. Then open the window and jump out. Luckily I made it without breaking a bone but I was trained to do stunts like this.

I set out to look for Quinn. I walked for at least an hour until I heard a branch break and leaves crunch under some ones feet. He was hiding in the dark but I would recognize those deep blue eyes anywhere.

"Come one Quinn. Come out of there and talk to me."

"why should i?"

"because it's not that bad!"

"ha! Sure it isn't." he said but still came out. "so tell me. Do you still love him?"

"NO! no, god no!"

"then why wouldn't you tell me? If it wasn't anything then why didn't you just tell me the truth?"

"because. Because it's hard to talk about. And it's not my favorite memory."

"well then tell me anyways."

So I did I told him how we met when we broke up and the last part when he pulled the gun and shot me in the leg. The whole time his face was blank never saying a word.

"well?" I ask not knowing what to say.

"well what?" he asked.

"well say something!"

"what do you want me to say?" he asked.

"I don't know! But say something. Anything!" I started sounding crazy.

"well ok how about I'm…sorry. I should've listened to you before I stormed out."

"can we just let it go?"

"no I can't! Did you not see that letter? It says he will never give up."

"well you know what Quinn I'm sorry my life is so complicated! Quinn I think that we should just-"

"no don't say that."

"come one Quinn you and I both knew this was going to happen one day."

"no I didn't."

"this isn't fantasy world! this is real life. Have you not noticed how I'm still getting older? Or has that completely slipped your mind?"

"you don't think I know that! I hate that I can't be with you! Damn it!" he punches a tree and leaves a hole right where his fist hit.

"I hate it too! But I can't do anything about it. And neither can you. So I don't see any reason why we should still be together."

"why does there have to be a reason? Why can't we just be together?"

"QUINN! You know why!"

"no I don't! I like you. You like me. Plain and simple."

"ugh! Nothing is plain and simple life isn't always clear cut. And your problem is that you won't just open your eyes and see the real problem."

"and what is that?"

"oh my god Quinn! We've been through this!" he looked clueless so I continued. "I'm going to get old and die. But you will be young forever so why even try if it will only lead to heart break? Why even go through with it? You know I like you a lot. But that doesn't mean that we should be together."

"come on hunter! We can get through this! I could … I could turn you! So we can be together forever." He pleaded.

I smile at him. "Quinn I'm Helios-Ra I can't and will not. But always remember this. That behind all the flirting the joking and the mask that you put on, there's the amazing guy that I fell in love with." By now I was crying. He was about to say something so I put my finger to his lips then went on. "and no matter how hard this is for me I can't stay with you. You deserve someone that you can spend the rest of your long life with. But that person isn't me. Quinn never live in the past, that is what I go by. Because if I did that, I wouldn't be here. Don't turn back keep moving forward and never ever give up and know that I do and always will love you." I turned my back on him and walked away leaving him standing there.

"I love you too." He whispered. I Stop but then keep going knowing that it will only end in heart break or death.

QUINN POV- 20 years later.

It felt like all my insides dropped the day hunter broke off. It felt like a punch in the face. That day she walked away right after saying she loved me. I remember every second of it like it was only yesterday. By now she's probably 40 and has little vampire hunting kids and a husband that loves her and can grow old and die right there with her. I should be happy for her, but here I am thinking just about how much I missed her.

I remember walking in the house and all my brothers rushing towards me with worry on their faces.

I kept my face blank the whole time not letting them know just how broken up I really was. "where's hunter?" conner's face went hard and cold he knew exactly what happened because were twin vampires he always knows what going on in my mind.

"she's gone." I said walking up to my room. Lucy looked horrified knowing that it's all because of her.

"what do you mean she's gone?" her voice was hoarse but hardly above a whisper.

"I mean were done and she left." I say still blank.

Some growled others said either "what? Why?"

"she knew it wouldn't last she was helios-ra and I'm a vampire. We just weren't meant to be." I said then closed the door to my room.

For years all I would do was wonder what she was doing where she was or if she was dead. I always knew the answer to that last one because Kerien would have been just as heartbroken as me. Hunter was like a sister to him and he was like a brother to her. But I got my life together put on a fake smile, but I was changed. I wasn't the Quinn who flirted with every cute girl that passes. She told me to never live in the past and to keep moving forward. So that's exactly what I did i stopped thinking about her (sort of) and got my life back together. Normal. Well as normal a vampire can get it. And here I am sitting with my family talking about what were gona do to pass the time.

"wana play tag?" lucy suggests. About 17 years ago Nicholas turned lucy because she was getting older and he couldn't bear to lose her. Smh if only life was so easy.

"really tag? Will you ever grow up?" Nicholas says.

"actually no. have you not been paying attention I'm a vampire dumbass." She says joking. She winks at him then kisses him on the cheek.

"well so what are we gona do?" I ask getting aggravated.

"I don't know! What do vampires do when their bored?"

"drink blood." I say matter-of-factly.

"well duh!" she says and laughs.

"why don't we go out." Lucy suggests.

"go out where?" connor asks

"to a club!" she says brightly.

I of course didn't want to go but how can you say no to lucy? That's easy, you can't.

"ok I guess." Marcus says and the rest of us just nod.

We all split up to get ready to go to a new club called "super shot" it's supposed to be 21 and older but we have ways to get in. hey when you live for so long you know how to make fake ID's. except Nicholas, Solange and lucy are harder to get in but we manage. I just dressed like I always did. Jeans and a dark blue t-shirt that showed off my abs.

We got in the car with lucy bragging about her new dress. It was a Sequin and Taffeta Bustier Strapless Bandage Dress and showed off her cleavage which Nicholas liked.

The line to get in was torcher but isabeau flirted with some guys to get ahead in the line. Logan was grinding his teeth the whole time. Isabeau looked really hot in a little two piece dress. That showed her stomach and also a lot of cleavage. So she used it to her advantage. The place was pretty packed with people either dancing drinking making out or going to one of the rooms in the back. There are a lot of hot girls here I won't lie about that but none of them exactly what I want truth is I want hunter and only her. Too bad she's in her 40's now and would never be with me plus it would look really mest up if a-40-year-old-women was with a 19 years old kid.

Lucy POV.

I was dancing with Nicholas enjoying being a vampire. I have to say it's pretty damn fun! You look sexy never age and I get to be with the man I love forever. What could be wrong with that? Though I still feel terrible for ruining Quinn and hunter's relationship. If I just asked hunter what was going on before jumping to conclusion and running my big mouth. Quinn would be happy or maybe not maybe I just sped up the process of what would have happened in the future.

I shook my head and kept dancing in a PG-13 way with Nicholas. He loved my new dress and I did too. He raped his arms around my waist and started to lead me to one of the rooms. That was until I heard a voice that sounded really familiar. And I stopped Nicholas looked confused but then I heard it again and I saw who it came from. It was a tall blonde girl in a black leopard print halter ruched ruffle mini dress that only came a little past her butt. She turned around to go to the dance floor after taking her shot. And I saw exactly who it was. Hunter. Only she looked the same just more slim (not that she wasn't before but now she has curves in all the right spots.) me and Nicholas gasped I guess it was too loud because she turned around to see us wide eyed and our mouths in a big O. she apparently recognized us so she gasps to then turns to run but marcus saw her too and when she turns to run she bumps into him then sebastion's there blocking her way. Me and Nicholas join them surrounding her.

She cursed under breath. "look guys I really don't want trouble." She says shaking her head.

"what happened to you hunter?" I ask.

She laughs then says "isn't it obvious." She tries to leave but we don't let her. "_come on! _i don't wana have to hurt you guys."

"yeah and we don't wana have to hurt you either." Marcus says.

"well then why are you here?"

"it's a club."

"no I meant why are you here surrounding _me?_ It's a club dance have fun. You don't look like you're having any fun right now so why don't you just let me go and we can live the rest of our undead lives." She says. SHE HAD DOUBLE FANGS? They are exactly like isabeau's! they were coming out because we were ganging up on her.

"how did this happen to you?" marcus didn't budge. But you could tell he saw her fangs too.

She looked shocked and confused. "isabeau didn't tell you?"

Now we looked confused and she shook our heads.

"oops." She says then sighs. "there's a new vampire war going on that you might of heard of?" we nod so she goes on. "well he started recruiting helios-ra but instead of leaving them human he turned some of us into vampires. But he only went for the best of the best. But of course he stopped because all 5 of us were pissed. And tried to kill him only me and another escaped and that's when the hounds found me and took me in. I don't fit in but that's my only home." She shrugged. "can I go now."

"no just one more question." I say they looked confused but she nodded. "why didn't you go back to Quinn?"

She sighed again "I thought you would ask that."

"well why!"

"because…because I was hoping he forgot about me."

"I thought you said you would love him forever?"

She smiled "I did and I still do. But I'm not right for him."

"you can't honestly think that? Can you?" sebastion chimed in. "you guys were perfect together. And now that you can be, your just gona let it go? That is one of the most stupidest things I have ever heard!" she looked shocked and on the verge of crying but he still went on. "you were his first love and his last! Can you not see that you guys were actually meant to be together! You walked out on him once and you shouldn't a second time. You love him what's holding you back?"

"I'm not sure that he still loves me." She whispered not looking at us but instead the ground.

"did you not hear what sebastion just said?" I asked. She nodded. "then what the hell are you still doing with us why aren't you with Quinn right now."

"life isn't that easy. And mine sure isn't. so if you don't mind I need to go." She pushed through tears falling down her eyes she ran out.

Quinn and connor come up. Great timing Quinn I wanted to say.

"marcus god your bad at flirting. You sent her crying." Connor says. Quinn watch's her as she runs to the door. She turns back to see Quinn staring at her. He gasps too and watches wide eyed same as us desire shock and full on happiness in his eyes but then comes confusion about how she's still young. She looks him in the eyes and mouths "I'm so sorry" tears still spilling. She turns around and keeps running out the door. Now he just looked confused and hurt.

"Quinn?" I say. He doesn't answer just keeps on looking at the exit sign. "QUINN?" I got his attention finally.

"how..? when..? what?" he looked so confused and hurt.

"maybe we should leave." Connor says. We looked at him with a "duh" expression.


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn POV

Hunters back. Exactly how she was when she left me maybe a couple differences like she's about 3 inches taller has more curves and her blonde hair is longer. But still as beautiful as the first day I met her. And that dress damn that was sexy. Now she's a vampire. She was turned by a new vampire trying to rule, fought for her life, found by the hounds and got double fangs and that happened after she broke up with me. And now she's back after almost 20 years she's back and won't even talk to me. I finally see her after all this time and she runs away. Lucy sebastion Nicholas and marcus all say that she still loves me and that she even said it. But if she really did love me then she would be standing right next to me right now! And what the hell was she talking about hoping that I moved on? how can I when the whole time she was my true love? I couldn't and wont. I will see her again and we will fix this. Now that I have a chance to actually be with her I will not let it slide by.

"hey how are you doing?" lucy says as she just comes in without knocking. Typical lucy.

"why?"

"just wondering. Since you know."

"since what?" I said acting innocent.

"since … hunter."

"hunter who?" I say pretending to be more interested on the computer.

"come one Quinn just talk to me."

"there's nothing to talk about."

"ugh!" she stomps out to talk to Nicholas. I listen in but turns out everyone sent her.

"he's pretending nothing even happened." Lucy says to them.

"poor guy he's heart broken." Solange says.

"really we didn't know?" marcus says.

"whatever, we all miss her it's not just Quinn." Lucy says.

"yeah, she was hot." Marcus says.

"is that all you think about? She was hot? Really! She is a hound now! And from what isabeau says she's practically a hound princess! What I don't get is why we never saw her at the meetings?"

"well isabeau says she isn't very political anymore. She's … changed a lot. Isabeau also says that she goes to clubs and more often now and well… let's just say kinda like Quinn before she changed him." logan chimes in. they gasp.

"she wouldn't." solange says then adds "that's not her."

"ever since her and Quinn broke up it's been like that. She's either killing hel-blar and going on dangerous missions or sneaking off with guys that she picks up." Logan says I ground my teeth just thinking about hunter in a little sexy dress picking up guys and having sex with them and not even knowing his name.

"that doesn't sound like hunter at all!" lucy says.

"lucy I'm sorry… but I don't think she's the same hunter that we knew and loved." That felt like another slap in the face it was too much to handle I got up and ran out the door. I don't even know if they noticed but I just took off running. I heard enough. Hunter was still hunter. Except now she's a vampire. But still the same no matter what and nothing can change that.

"Quinn! Quinn! Come back here!" they all yelled but I just kept running. I knew they were running after me I may not be the fastest but I'm not going to just stop and have to face it.

"Quinn what the hell?" logan and isabeau says while they both grab my arms and pull me back to stop.

I just stood there not in free will they wouldn't let me go even if I tried. Once everyone caught up it was about 3 minutes until I finally talked. "isabeau why didn't you tell me?" it was barely above a whisper.

"she told me not to. She says that you needed to forget about her." She says.

"why? Why did she want me to forget about her?"

"she also said you deserved someone better. But she was always there you know? She always checked up on you."

I whipped my head up and looked her straight in her eyes. "she watched me? And never thought 'oh hey maybe I should say hi to the man that said he loved me right before I left'."

"well when you're a hound it's not the same, she hasn't really changed. Honestly she's the same old hunter. But she thinks that she changed and doesn't want to see anyone. She doesn't trust herself."

"Well that's just stupid. Why don't you tell her that she hasn't changed?" I ask.

"I've tried! But she just says that she has."

"well that just proves she's still hard headed." I say. Out of nowhere everyone just stiffens and eyes widen. "what happened?" then a vampire runs past me at full speed right past my brothers who were still in shock. If it was anyone else they would have thought it was any vampire but I would know that blonde hair anywhere. Hunter ran past as fast as she could but I wasn't going to let her leave again. so I ran after her as fast as my leg could carry. She keeps turning left and right trying to lose me but I keep going.

We did that for about 10 minutes until she came to a cliff. Dead end. I smiled because she has no other place to go. Until she did something I didn't expect. She jumped right into the water, well actually dived. I dived in after her , she tried to swim off but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"damn it hunter why won't you just talk to me." I growled. Her fangs extended. It was pretty hot.

"I just cant." She says with a blank face.

"hunter, before you left you said that I always wore a mask. Why are you wearing one now?"

"I can't answer that."

"why can't you?"

"Quinn why did you follow me?" she said changing the subject.

"because I can't stand the thought of losing you again." I say and it was so true. "hunter I love you!"

"stop saying that! You don't love me!"

"yes I do! Why can't you just admit that you still love me too?"

"Quinn…" she was crying now. "I do love you." That's all I needed to hear I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to me. I kissed her. She hesitated at first but then rapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her and I rapped my arms around her waist and did the same. Her tongue slid into my mouth and we fought for dominance until she gave up and pulled back reluctantly. "I don't want to hurt you Quinn." She said.

"then don't." I say and pulled her back to me.


End file.
